My Special Someone
by MrsWinterland
Summary: [InuKag] Kagome dreams about things. Odd things. Inuyashatype things. Thing is, she's never met him. What happens when she finally meets the guy she's been dreaming about!...Literally! You'll have to read and find out! :D


**Hello Everyone! Well...here's the first chappie of my first fanfic! Hope you like..!**

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko-sama owns Inuyasha, not me : )

**Chapter 1: **Premontion

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled, confused and hurt as she studied the arrow leave her bow and speed towards Inuyasha's chest. His eyes widened as it pinned him against the Sacred Tree. 

"Ki...Kikyo..." he managed to say, his voice soft and gentle. Reaching out his hand, taking his last breath, Inuyasha watched as the one he loved faded into nothingness, as he closed his eyes. A tear of hurt and sadness slid down her pale cheeks as the priestess watched the half-demon she came to love die before her eyes. She limped towards his lifeless body, a trail of blood following her.

"Inu...yasha..Ugh!" She suddenly fell to her knees, clutching onto the wound on her back. She was loosing too much blood. She reached for the jewel that had fallen from his grasp as he died.

"KIKYO!!" Kaede screamed in horror, as she ran towards her older sister. "KIKYO!!" she cried, kneeling down next to the priestess.

"Kaede…" Kikyo said softly, for she was too weak to even speak. "I'm leaving to the..other world, now…" Tears ran down Kaede's face as she heard her sister speak these words.

"No...!"

"Shh… It's alright. This was destined to be. Kaede, listen to me… I need you to take this jewel and burn it with my body. That way it can never get into the hands of evi…" She winced in pain as she finished her destination to the ground. Kaede's eyes widened as she watched her sister lay there in a pool of blood…dead.

"Ki…Kikyo..."

* * *

"Hhhhnnn--!" Kagome gasped as she sharply sat up, her eyes wide. Droplets of cold sweat ran down the sides of her face. Breathing heavily, she sat there, blinking. 

"Inu…yasha?" she said gently, tasting the name on her lips for the first time. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She shook her head.

'What the hell..? That was too weird of a dream…' she thought to herself as she got up from underneath her covers and off the bed.

"Kagome..!" she heard her mother yell from downstairs, "hurry up and get dressed! You're going to be late for school!"

"Alright!" she sang in response. She had taken a shower the night before, so there was no need to shower now. She brushed her teeth, quickly did her hair, and undressed from her pajama pants and shirt; quickly changing into her school uniform. She threw herself onto her bed and struggled to put on her socks. She lift up her head and looked at the alarm clock on the dresser, opposite her. Her eyebrows twitched as she looked at it. It was off.

'Huh?' she thought. She never turned her alarm clock off. She had always left it on. She shook the thought away and left it a mystery to be solved when she returned home from school.

Finished with her socks, she quickly got up and grabbed her school bag, leaving her room. As she ran down the stairs she heard a loud CRASH coming from the kitchen.

"What happened here?" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Her younger brother, Souta, was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal while her mother and grandfather were kneeling down on the floor, gathering pieces of what looked like a ceramic plate.

Hitomi, Kagome's mother, sighed in disappointment. "Buyo jumped onto the table, startling Father, which made him knock this 20 year old plate on the floor..." Kagome looked down at the cat that was now licking its paw. She rolled her eyes.

"PLATE!?!"

"WHA-!" Kagome jumped from her grandfather's sudden outburst.

"HITOMI, THIS ISN'T A PLATE!" her grandfather cried out to his daughter. "THIS JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THE ANCIENT TOOLS USED DURING THE FEUDAL ERA!! IT'S PRICELESS! WE COULD HAVE BEEN ROLLING IN THE DOUGH IF ONLY BUYO DIDN'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Pssh..Buyo might've startled you, but you're the one who dropped the plate, old man..." Souta managed to mumble at the table. Kagome giggled.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG MAN!" his grandfather glared at him.

"Wha-! N-nothing grandpa!" Souta replied, stuffing spoonfuls of Cap'N Crunch into his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her grandfather was always ranting on about some stupid ancient/sacred thing from the past. "Mom, do ya need some help with that?" she offered.

"No sweetie, thank you though…" Hitomi said, smiling up at her fifteen year old daughter. Kagome nodded and smiled back in return.

"OOooOOoh!!! The irony!! I was just going to sell the ancient tool this afternoon!" her grandfather was still going on about the stupid plate. Both Hitomi and Kagome rolled their eyes. Hitomi continued to help pick up the pieces of the shattered plate. Kagome looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:00. Her eyes widened. "Oiy-! I'm late!" She hurriedly ran towards the front door. "BYE MOM! BYE GRANDPA! SEE YA SOUTA!" she cried out as she put her shoes on and left, the front door slamming shut behind her.

She ran in the direction of her school. The earliest she'd be there would be 8:30 if she continued to walk. She sighed and stopped at a city bus stop.

'The next bus comes in five minutes, and it shouldn't take long for it to get near my school…I'll wait.' she decided in her head as she sat on the bench.

* * *

**A/N: o//o well...that was the first chapter. What did you guys think// Please do not flame me, being this is my first fanfic, but please do review and leave your thoughts! I would love that! Short chapter, yes...and nothing really happened..but I pwomise plot will get better!**

**Love, **

**K li **


End file.
